Yugioh: Dueling Drama Much Final Season
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: DO NOT READ... SERIOUSLY LONG UPDATES BEING MADE
1. Happy news

_Long, long ago… to a time when the pyramids were very young, the shadow-games had erupted Egypt into a massive cape of war for power. Chaos, and madness spread everywhere, hurting and destroying whatever it touched. __All this was the duel of the brave Pharaoh, and his sworn rival, The Supreme King; a mighty evil sorcerer who sought all the power in all dimensions for himself, and the very creator of the very shadows themselves._

_During the struggle, and young, newborn baby was lost amongst the chaotic waves of the war, and in a freak mishap, the young baby was transformed into solid stone by magic powers beyond comprehension, casting the infant into the shadows, and returned him to Earth… five-thousand years later! __For five-thousand years the young infant drifted through suspending realities, forever preserved in stone, until he would be reawakened to a new life, and a new purpose._

_**DUELING DRAMA MUCH  
**__**FINAL SEASON**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

My name's _Mykan Jaden._ No I'm not related to any other guy you'd know or look like him or anything, but I, my wife, Princess Sabrina, and my three wonderful apprentices, Clover, Sam, and Alex, we sure had some adventures with our game of Duel-Monsters.

-The first day I met the girls, they were merely my students at Maliu in Beverly-Hills. I was just a sub teacher who taught them Ancient Egypt throughout the art of the game. Then they helped me reunite with my lost love, the Princess, Sabrina, and defeated an evil spirit controlling her father, the king. I owed the girls almost everything that I was… And they had been my apprentices ever since, always staying by my side through all our adventures after then.

-Sabrina and I had our first baby, Erica. She was kidnapped by Marik and Ishizu Ishtar, and all of us were blackmailed into a dueling tournament where the steaks of our losing was beyond comprehension. Sabrina and I would have to divorce, and the girls would become poor people as their father's would be out of business. In the end, with the bravery of the girls, Marik and Ishizu were defeated, and peace was restored.

-Sabrina's long lost brother, _Estevan; _Died in his youth, and was uploaded into a virtual reality world inside computers. Neglected by his father, who was under control of the evil spirit, Estevan felt neglected, and kidnapped the parents of the spies, and forced us all into his realm to duel against him and the LAMOS. In the end, it was really the old evil spirit I had vanquished from the king, who had returned for revenge, but he was defeated, and the virtual realm was obliterated taking him with it, but Estevan was saved, and now served as our super-computer source at island. The girls also became teachers at the academy, and have lived with us ever since.

An ancient, evil Egyptian sorceress, _Yubel, _had possessed the mind of the spies' friend, Britney, and sucked the entire island into the Shadow Realm where she located the three Sacred Beast cards and nearly succeeded in wiping everyone out of existence. It was a long and difficult battle but she was destroyed, and all was at peace once again.

…

Now we possessed six of the seven Millennium Items. The Rod, Key, Ring, Puzzle, The King still had the eye, and I still wore the Necklace. All that was missing was the Millennium Scale, but we didn't let it worry us…

…

_**DUEL ISLAND, SOUTH PACIFIC: 11:35 am**__**…**_

It was beautiful Spring day on duel academy island, and my wife was in the sickbay. Sabrina hadn't been feeling well, and even though she herself was now a full-fledged doctor, and knew perfectly well what was wrong with herself, the staff doctors still wanted to look her over.

The spies were all having lunch at their villa by the cliffs that overlooked the water. Alex and Sam were plenty worried about what was happening with Sabrina, and hoped she was okay, but Clover was giggling with excitement. "Guess who scored a date with Hotshot Harry…?" she bragged.

"You mean that hotshot Obelisk-Blue student?" Alex asked. "Don't we all teach him?"

Sam nodded in agreement and wondered how and why Clover would score a date with a student, unless, "… You did it again, didn't you."

Clover had been passing around slut-notes to students, roughly her age, as she did her class lectures. It was one of those notes that asked..

_Do you Like me…?_

_A: Yes_

_B: No_

_C: Maybe_

"Any questions…?" Clover would ask then shoot a wink at a student she passed the note too.

"Clover, you've gotta stop doing that. You know what Mykan said…"

Clover just snuffed, "What… ever! They're here to duel, not drool… blah, blah!"

Just then, I came up to the spies' villa, just as I promised. The girls were dying to hear what was wrong with Sabrina, but one look at the goofy smile on my face was enough to tell them. I had even used my Millennium Necklace to show the girls a quick glimpse into the future.

There was Sabrina and I with three-year old Erica. Almost two year-old Misty, and there in Sabrina's arms. "Ah! No way!" cried Clover.

"Ohh… look at that little bitty baby." Alex cooed.

"Mykan, congratulations, _he_ looks just like you." Added Sam.

The images faded, and I still had that goofy look on my face, and I almost felt like shedding a tear. "My boy…" I peeped, "I'm… going to have a son."

Suddenly the moment was ruined when the whole tabled flipped round and the girls and I were WOOHPED into Jerry's office, landing with a thud on the sofa, all the girls on top of me. "Good day, spies, and hello Mykan." Jerry greeted us.

The girls and I just groaned, and I was finally starting to see how irritable the WOOHPINGS were, and to think, I was just an honorary member of WOOHP and not an official agent.

The girls and I straightened out, but they were not in the mood for a mission now, especially as we each had classes to teach in a hour, but to our surprise, Jerry wasn't sending the girls off on a mission. "I just brought you here to tell you, personally, that your new cards have been fully tested and are ready for pick-up."

"About time too." said Alex. "It's only been, like, forever."

For months the girls and I had been designing and perfecting new cards to help beef up the state of the game, and once they were painted and pressed into card-forum we asked Jerry's computers to test them out at WOOHP. Now they were ready for us to take home. "Gladis…. if you would?" Jerry said.

Gladis was not impressed, _"Why does he always leave the duties to me?"_ she grumbled, but she presented the girls and I with a large box. The girls and I gazed inside with a look of awe in our eyes. "There they are girls…" I said, _"The Synchro Monsters."_

New types of monsters that went well with the new Tuner type cards the King had created back home. Now that the cards were ready it would only be matter of time before the game itself would be greater than ever before.

"This is awesome!" cried Sam, "If I had a card like this in my ocean deck, think of the might I'd have."

Alex was so psyched to have found a card that looked just like her Red-Eyes Black Dragon too, and as for Clover, she was disappointed that she couldn't find any cards that were handsome and cute, worthy of her hero deck. Still, "If Mandy could see me now she'd totally be jealous."

I told Clover to take it easy, we weren't quite ready to let these cards out to the public yet, but we would be extra cautious to put extra guards around them from having bad experience keeping them safe.

"Glad to have been of service." Jerry said, and then he WOOHPED us all back to the island. "Do tell me how the cards turn out!" he called up through the tunnel.

…

We all got straight back to the island and gave the cards to the King, who was very pleased to have them back at last. "No one's gonna be stealin' these babies this time." He assured us as he ordered his guards to lock the cards up until we could build constructive decks.

After that, we all walked down the hall, and cute, little Erica ran up to me, "Daddy! Daddy!" I picked up my little daughter, and pecked her cheek. "Ah… hiya doin' honey." I cooed into her ear.

She was followed by Sabrina was holding little Misty, who still couldn't walk too well yet. She smiled at me and walked over and kissed my wife, and then playfully touched her stomach. Sabrina was just as excited as I was. We were going to have a son, and have a full-fledged and complete family of our own.

"We be big sistas!" cried Erica.

"Yeah… you will." Sabrina cooed as she tickled our daughter's chin.

Alex, however, looked a little down. "Whoa! Someone needs perking up." Clover said. When we asked what was wrong, Alex explained that she was worried that something else was going to go wrong; we'd be off to fight more evil, and the world would be at risk again.

We all felt the same way she did, even the King. Time and again it seemed we always ended up having to play Duel-Monsters in ways that would affect the outcome of the entire world, and our lives.

"It's not fair!" grumbled Alex, "We should just be playing the game for fun. Not fighting bad guys all the time." She also hadn't forgotten about the time she wound up in the Shadow-Realm itself.

Sam calmed her down, "Even if that does happen, I know we can pull through."

"Sam's right." I added, "I don't like it any more than you, Alex, but we've all got to be strong. One day will find a way to stop all the evil, and then we'll have a chance for real peace."

Alex began to smile, "You think so?"

I just smiled and nodded. Still, deep down, we all still felt that somewhere, somehow, a new evil was just around the corner and waiting to strike us when we least expected it.

…

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, a very strange boat was being rowed across the waves, and several strange men and women dressed in garments that looked, rather Egyptian were aboard. There was even one dressed in black armor, and a red cape, he was the boss.

They had a strict mission to do, and it had something to do with Me! "Find the one called Mykan, and bring him to me." sneered the boss. The other folks all bowed and chanted. _"Hail, Supreme King!_

"_Hail, Supreme King!_


	2. Mykan, Gone!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Classes were running smoothly as always. Sam and I seemed to have the most success in keeping our students in focus. With the Millennium-Necklace I could tell if people had been slacking off, breaking rules, or even preparing to do something inappropriate.

Sam couldn't do all that, but she didn't have too. If you so much as muttered during one of her lectures on the history of Ancient Egypt. "MANDY…!" she snapped. "Is there a problem?"

Mandy, who was still taking courses to try and beef up her skills, would quiver in her Slifer-Red jacket. "N-N-No… everything's cool, Professor…"

_Professor indeed. _It really pained her that all three of her former rivals were now her teachers, which meant THEY made the rules; Still, after years of getting her butt handed to her in duels against them, and me, she knew it best to behave.

"_If only I could get my hands on the new cards."_ she thought quietly, but remembering that it didn't serve her any good the last time, and she would defiantly get caught and expelled this time, she wasn't going to go for it.

Alex had a few problems with some students who took advantage of her young age, and she go her share of spitballs and paper-planes, but in the end, you mess with her and you got one heck of a clean up job… LITERALLY. "You can repay me by mopping this entire class room from top to bottom! Any deviation, and I'll triple the detention."

Clover, however, her pretty-girl acts was what kept her class at its higher marks. Some of the students, taken by her charm, would work harder just to impress her. Others, however, nervous, and somewhat disgusted that the teacher crushed on them would rather run off and do their homework than get stuck in detention with her.

Sabrina's brother, Estevan, though he was only in a virtual-computer, he still taught classes, and he too had his ways to keeping attention focused. He could lock the doors, or shock you in your seat, as well as prevent you from pulling his plug.

But, classes were fine… nonetheless.

After a good days work, and the sun went down, and of course we all got through our test-grading and other paperwork. It was nice chill and settle in for a good-nights rest.

The girls were already in their beach-house, Alex was even sucking her thumb, holding Ollie close to her, and muttered, "Detention. You've got detention."

…

Sabrina and I were putting our daughters to bed. Eric had her own bed now, and Misty still slept in a crib. Misty had already fallen asleep, and Sabrina and I were just tucking Erica in. "Come on, sweet-pea." I cooed at my sleepy daughter, "Into bed now."

Erica yawned and tried to keep her eyes open, "But, I no sleepy."

"Yes you are…" Sabrina said. Erica wanted to protest, but she went out like a light. Sabrina and I smiled, and then we left the children's room and made it to our own Master-Bedroom.

Estevan was there on screen waiting for us. "Are you still awake…?" Sabrina asked. Her brother smiled through the screen. _"I'm still virtual. I don't need sleep like you do, anyways, I'm too busy and excited to sleep."_

"What are you working on?" I asked.

Estevan explained that for weeks he had been studying the history of the dark past of duel-monsters, and was on the verge of how all the shadows and darkness we faced were born. _"If I'm right, I may just find a way for us to get rid of all the evil from the game for good, and we'd never have to worry about anything extreme ever again."_

Sabrina sighed softly. How she so desperately longed to have normality again. I held my wife close to me and I felt the same way she did. Still, The evil spirit of the Millennium Eye was gone, Marik and Ishizu were no longer evil, Estevan was one of us now, and Yubel had been destroyed. What else could possibly be out there? That was what we all wondered.

If we only knew…!

…

A while later, Estevan was turned off so Sabrina and I could sleep, and all was quiet on the island, even when that dark boat pulled onto shore. Those dark men and women, along with their leader crossed onto the land, away from where the guards were watching.

"All right… stay close." The leader said as he and his minions proceeded further. They were seen by a guard at once, but before he could blow his whistle, the boss-man put his hands together. A golden flash of light flared, and POOF, the Guard was gone.

"There goes another wandered soul into the _Shadow Realm."_ the man sniggered, "No one can stand up to the _Supreme King."_ That's when a golden scale, with the millennium symbol on it, appeared on his chest. _"The Millennium Scale _can see all."

As the King and his court continued forth to the castle, they knocked out more guards, sent them to the shadows, and subsequently triggered silent alarms that they did not see. This woke up Me and the girls, and the King himself.

"Estevan…" the King said quietly, "What's goin' on, Son?"

"_Father… sensors indicate there's intruders approaching the castle."_

The rest of us gazed at the monitors and saw it was true. Many stranger people were already entering the castle after making more of the guards disappear. Clover was disgusted by the way they were dressed, "Talk about a major fashion malfunction." She grunted.

Sam gazed at the item around his neck, "Look! That's a--"

"A Millennium Item. The last one too." Alex cut in.

Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes, "But then… who is that person?" she wondered. That's what we all wanted to know. Estevan zoomed in close, and gasped! _"No… i-i-it can't be!" _he groaned.

"What… what is it?" I asked. I didn't recognize that character with Millennium Scale at all, and for that matter, no one did. One thing we did notice was his face strongly resembled mine, and I felt something very strange about that guy, _as if I had known him from some time ago. _

"Come on!" Sam finally snapped, "We've gotta' stop these guys."

Realizing she was right, we all got our clothes on and dashed down the halls.

…

The Supreme King, and his court had already made it halfway through the castle, when suddenly, the Millennium Scale began to glow as it began to sense danger. "What's this…?" he peeped softly, thinking that nobody had heard him, but then…

All the court gasped and groaned in confusion as they were all suddenly surrounded in glowing force fields preventing them from moving. The King tried to dispel the barrier, but, "That won't work." I called at him,

"Huh…?" The King looked forward and could see both me, and King Monroe using our items to project the barrier, and everybody knew that one Millennium Item had no chance against two at once. "Touché…!" The King sneered.

"Who are you?" snapped Sam, "And what do you want here?"

"And where did you get those groddy clothes?" Clover said with a gross smug.

"Silence!" sneered one of them women, "How dare you insult the Supreme King and his court."

Alex blinked, "Well what do ya know, we're entertaining royalty." she mocked.

"I don't care if it's king of a whole planet." Snapped King Monroe, "What in the plantation are y'all doin' in my home? And what do you want from me?"

The Supreme King sniggered wickedly, and the girls felt chills run down their spines "I don't like the sound of his laugh." cried Clover, and the Supreme King simply said, "I have come to collect _my son."_ And he stared directly at Me!

Everyone's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their heads, and I just stood there feeling really strange. "I'm… your… son?" I asked slowly. Still feeling strange, my grip on the force-field began to weaken a little, and this was what gave the Supreme King the exact edge he needed to spring The Millennium scale on me. "Huh…?!" I groaned, and I began to feel myself slipping away. "A-A-A-A-AAAHHH---!" and I was gone in a flash leaving the Millennium Necklace behind on the floor.

"Mykan!" cried Sabrina.

The Supreme King and his court were now free from the power of both items, but they vanished as well, and were gone and the King mocked them all, _"Bye-Bye peasants! Hu, hu, ah, ah, ah, ah!"_

Then they all were gone, leaving the others all feeling shocked, and upset, but not as upset as Sabrina. She got down to her knees and picked up the Millennium Necklace I had dropped. "Mykan…!" she pepped tearfully "Mykan!" she broke down and began sobbing into her hands.


	3. A new Adventure

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sabrina was taken back to her room. She had to be very careful not to miscarry the baby, but who could blame her? She was absolutely hysterical, but she was very thankful that the children didn't hear what happened yet and were still asleep. she was lying in bed with a damp cloth over her forehead, and refusing to let go of the Millennium Necklace.

"Poor Sabrina…!" cried Alex. She almost felt like crying herself. "What kind of sick freak would want to kidnap Mykan like that?"

The others didn't know, but they had spent a while trying to locate me, but much to even Estevan's surprise, _"My computers indicate that Mykan's nowhere on the entire Earth anymore. He's just vanished."_

Sam held her chin, "That can't be possible…!" she said. "Did you try the dimensional gateways?"

Estevan tried that, and the King used his Millennium Eye to scout out, but they too were unsuccessful. This didn't make any sense. "If Mykan's not on the Earth, and he's not in another dimension… then where is he?" asked Clover.

Suddenly, Estevan had a sharp idea. _"Maybe it's not exactly a _where."

The girls and the King all gazed at him, and then the remembered that Estevan seemed to know something about that Supreme King character. They asked him what it was all about, but at first he wasn't sure it would be right to say so, _"It could really distress you."_

Alex gave him THE LOOK, "Either you tell us, or we'll pull your cord."

Estevan sweat-dropped and decided to tell…

The Supreme King was an evil sorcerer from Ancient Egypt, five-thousand years ago, and he was the evilest of evil. The very source of all that the Shadow Games were, and what they would be in the present.

He and his court of Black-Armored Egyptians, they were more monster than human. They stole from women and children, terrorized the lands, and even killed people for their own cruel pleasure.

Their biggest project was to overthrow the ancient Pharaoh, and turn Egypt into a world of Shadows which they would rule under for eternity. Were it not for the brave Pharaoh's rebellion against the dark ones, the world as everyone knew would not be how it looked today.

The only reason there were no known records of it that existed was because the ancient Egyptians feared the Supreme King so much, and didn't want others and generations of the future to know of him. Only Estevan's knowledge was able to tap into t.

…

This made a lot of sense to everyone, but it sure did shock them as well. To think, one individual was responsible for all the evil and darkness that haunted the game of Duel Monster's through the ages.

"And I was worried about a bad hair-day." cried Clover.

"Wait a minute…!" said Alex, "That still doesn't explain why that creep would wanna kidnap Mykan for."

The King, just then, remembered, "I have come for my son…" he said. "That's what the Supreme King said."

The girls, and Estevan began to ponder over the same thing. "No way!" exclaimed Sam.

"Okay… seriously going to faint here." cried Clover.

"It's true…" Sabrina said. Everyone turned to see her out of bed and standing in the doorway with the Millennium-Necklace round her neck. As it was originally her before she gave it to me, she also had the power to use it, and she gazed Five-Thousand years into the past, and she saw The Supreme-King… with Me!

Unfortunately that was all he could see, but it was clear to the others where I was, or rather WHEN I was. The Supreme King had used his Millennium-Scale to teleport me five-thousand years to Ancient Egypt where who knew what he was doing to me and why.

"Uh, wait a minute." Clover said, "Does this me we have to… ya know...?" but there was no other way. It meant that somehow, the others would have to transport back through time, find me, and get me back to the present. "Easier said than done!" Sam said. "How can we travel through time?"

Jerry had a time machine that the spies used once before, but that Machine only worked on years from one to fifty. "Not even close." groaned Alex.

"_Not to worry…"_ Estevan said. _"I think I may have found one for us, or should I say all of you to make it into the past."_

"Well, what is it then…?" asked Sabrina. She was growing rather impatient.

Estevan explained that everyone could perform their own special gateway to the past. _"My Millennium Key can open a portal through time, but only on one condition…"_

"Tuesdays…?" Alex asked.

"Groundhog's day…?" asked Clover.

"_No, and no." _replied Estevan. _"It can only work if enough people hold the remaining Millennium Items along with it. their combined energies will produce a wave strong enough to send you all through time."_

Nobody said a thing, as the sounded almost pretty serious. Millennium Items were very powerful weapons. So powerful that if anyone tried to use them, and was not strong enough to withstand the force, all that waited that person was nightmares beyond all imagination.

Sabrina would be able to use the Millennium Necklace, and her father could control the Millennium Eye. This left the Key, Rod, Ring, and Puzzle left. Each of the girls would have to take hold of one of the other three items each to help work the spell, but it was very risky to try.

Sam, however, was willing to go through with it. "Mykan trained us for a long time…" She said to her friends. "He said we're the strongest apprentices he ever had."

"Uh, reality check…" Clover said, "We're the ONLY apprentices he's ever have."

Sam didn't care about that. She continued to lecture her friends that they didn't all become the greatest duelists in the world for nothing. "We battled our way through some tough roads before. Who can say we're not strong enough?"

Alex finally stood up and agreed, "I'm with you, Sammy. Mykan's always been there for us, now it's time for us to go and help him."

Clover was still hesitating, but realizing she couldn't win. "Fine! But if I get a bad hair-day you all are paying for a perm."

That was settled, but there was still another problem. Someone would have to hold the Millennium-Key up as Estevan was only virtual and wasn't able to join them on the quest.

Which meant, someone else who was strong as the girls would have to join them, and there was only one duelist on the entire island who could fit the description just enough. "No! You don't mean…?" Clover whimpered.

Before they knew it, they were bargaining with Mandy to get her to join us on our quest, especially when she couldn't care less whether I was safe or not. Not even if the whole world was in danger, again, which she still refused to believe even after all she herself had been through.

All she wanted were passing grades and brand new rare cards for her deck. The King was nearly more than outraged at such a blackmail, but realized he had no choice. As in the line of cards, he gave everyone special new decks, which were roughly like their old ones, only added with the new Synchro-Monsters and other various new cards that were made.

Since they were traveling back to Ancient Egypt, a time when Shadows, and battles roamed wilder than ever, they would be sure to run into the deadliest of shadow games. The Millennium Items would protect them from much of the danger, _if they worked that is!_

The cards would be for if they ever ran into any duels, which was defiantly most certain. They were going to give the past a taste of the future. Now they were all set to go… that is, unless they could get Clover to wake up from her faint.

"Mandy is coming! Mandy is coming!" she just kept murmuring.

…

Eventually, she came to her senses, and once everyone changed their clothes. Everyone met up in the hidden chamber where the Millennium-Items were all kept. _"Are you all ready?"_ Estevan asked. _"And be sure about this, because once you leave here, you won't be able to return unless you have all seven Millennium-Items."_

The Spies gasped as if they had been told the mall was closed. "Wait… you mean… we gotta' beat that Supreme King guy too?" asked Alex, but she had pretty much already gotten her answer before the question was even asked.

"Okay, whoa, whoa… back it up here." cried Mandy. "You're saying if we don't get that last one of these useless gold pieces…"

Sabrina gazed at her, "It means, that you will never have anywhere to shop again." she hissed. Mandy turned blue, and wanted to faint. She would've chickened out at the last minute, Bust Estevan and Sabrina locked the doors and held her in place. "You're comin' with us." sneered the King. "It's high time an adventure did you good. Then you can see just how serious the way we play this game really is."

Mandy gulped hard, and then… it was time for the test. Clover would take the Ring, Alex, the Puzzle, Sam the Rod, and obviously Mandy would take the Key. "One… two…" Clover cried, "THREE…!" the girls grabbed each of the four other items, causing bright lights to flare and flash all over the place…

The girls screamed as if their lives were about to flash before their eyes, but then… all was quiet. It worked.

"_They haven't descended into chaos and madness."_ Estevan said. Not even Mandy had, though everyone was much surprised, _"Is everyone ready…?"_ Bravely nodded yes, and with Estevan still behind to get the maids to look after Erica and Misty, it was time.

Mandy raised the Millennium-Key up in the center with everyone standing in a circle around her. The six items all glowed wildly, and after a wild arousing of flashings, flares, and bright lights. The whole gang vanished through time, and were gone. _"Good luck, my friends."_


	4. A whole new world

_**Author's notes:**_

_**To Yo...**_

_**I can't talk to you like this... its agianst the Rules!**_

**_Now you find some other way for us to talk and you do it NOW._**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**Ancient Egypt, 3000 BC**_…

The team appeared on a cliff top which overlooked the new world before them. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed, "Would you look at that?"

A whole desert world around them, villages with houses made of stone. Off in the distant lands were pyramids, temples, and fortresses. There were people riding horses, and camels, and dressed just like the team. "What happened to our clothes?" Alex snapped.

Instead of their normal outfits, they were all wearing white robes, skirts, and sandals. Mandy was outraged, "Eww… get this grody stuff off of me!" she whined. "Smart move Mandy…" Clover mocked her. "Take off those clothes, and let everyone see you're naked body."

Mandy's eyes bulged, realizing Clover was right, that she had no other clothes to wear. "Ah, that's it, I am calling my mother!" that's what she wanted to do, but her cell-phone was gone, and even she did have it, "Mandy, it's 3000 BC." The King Reminded her, "The nearest outlet story for you is five-thousand years away. So make do with what you have and quit whining!"

Mandy would make any promises, but she agreed to try. Right now the team had to figure out where to start looking for me. Sabrina wasn't able to use the Millennium Necklace to find me because this was now the present, not the past. The King couldn't use the Millennium-Eye either. Pretty much all the items had not power to find me.

The spies had no gadgets or anyway to contact WOOHP either. So they would have to find me the old fashioned way, Look! "Maybe someone in the village will know where he is?" Sabrina figured.

They were about to start off down below, when suddenly the villagers down below began to run in panic, and screaming. "Whoa… what's got them riled up?" Alex wondered.

"Uh… my guess is… THAT!" cried Clover. She motioned over at the far side of the village were lost of strangers, dressed in black and on horseback, were storming into town just looking to cause trouble.

Their leader was all dressed in armor, much like the Supreme King, but was also wearing a cloth over his face. "Surrender, peasants!" he thundered loudly, and at once his followers began to lay waste; tipping over stands, stealing goods from poor people, and even whip lashing some, even little kids. "Out of my way, Brat!" one of the soldiers thundered as he raised his whip to lash the young boy again, but before he could bring it down…

"YAH…!" Clover came out from nowhere and kicked the man off his high horse. "WHA… ARGH!" he hit the ground hard. Then Sam and Alex began to attack the other invaders too. So did Sabrina, her judo classes in the morning really came in handy.

The King, though he was old, still had the Millennium-Eye to protect himself, and Mandy was well who was too much of a girly-girl to fight. "No way am I throwing a punch! It'll mess up my manicure!"

Eventually all the invaders crowded towards the girls while the King kept Mandy safe. "How dare you defy the servants of the Supreme-King!" snarled the leader, "You will suffer dearly for this treachery!"

"Bring it on." snarled Sam. "We can take you and your robed friends."

The leader then reached into his garments, and pulled out what appeared to be really old cards. "Come forth, _**DARK MAGICIAN!"**_ and to everyone's horror the duel monster had appeared. "Uh… this can't be good." cried Alex. Things got even as the leader's men began to summon monsters along side the Magician. Now the team was completely outnumbered, as well as, supposedly, overpowered.

"Anyone got any ideas!" Clover whimpered.

The leader snickered, and then ordered the army of monsters to attack. The one thing the team remember was that in this time, the monsters were REAL, which meant they would really be able to hurt them if they got hit, unless of course--

"ATTACK THEM NOW!"

The monsters unleashed their furry, and the team was unable to evade, but they had no need. For when the dust had settled. "What's this…?" growled the leader. Not one of the girls nor the King had even a scratch. "It's the Millennium Items." said Sam, "They really are protecting us."

Even Mandy was starting to find at least some point of courage now, "Well… who wants a piece of me now?" she smirked cockily. Then, while waving her arms, one of her cards fell out from her deck and glowed mysteriously and then appeared. "My Blue Eyes!" cried Mandy.

The Dragon roared fiercely and attacked all the monsters, destroying them easily. This gave the others the idea how things worked with the cards, but they didn't get a chance to try for the men had already began to retreat, "We'll be back, strangers!" the leader shouted. "The Supreme King will hear of this!"

Once the invaders were gone the villagers all came out from the homes, and hiding places, surrounded the team and began to cheer for joy. Believing they had been saved by a miracle, the son of the village leader approached the team. He was a rather slick looking guy, much like Clover's boyfriend Blaine.

The spies, even Mandy had hearts swarming round their faces. "Whoa…! Major hottie alert." cried Clover. Sam and Alex were speechless, and Mandy tried to woo the guy first. "So… hi." she flirted. "The name's Mandy, but you can call me Baby."

The young-man felt confused but he bowed in greeting to the team, "I am called Hajji, son of the village elder. On behalf of us all, we thank you for saving us from the minions of the Supreme King. "

The team all bowed in thankful manners, but suddenly the joy was disrupted when a mother came out of her fall house with her little son clutched in her arms. He had been hurt badly and was no longer breathing. "I fear he may die." she sobbed.

This was Sabrina's moment. "Give him to me…" she said, "I can help."

The child was laid down on a blanket on the sand, and Sabrina felt his pulse, it was very weak. Then she began the CPR. The mother felt Sabrina was trying to cast a spell on her son, but Sam held her back. "Give her time… she know's what she's doing."

As Sabrina compressed the boy's chest, she motioned everyone, "Get back! He needs more air."

Her Father motioned everyone to get back, and Sabrina kept on going, and going, until the boy began to cough and wheeze, but he was going to be okay. "You… you have saved me." the boy cried weakly.

Sabrina smiled at the boy and let the mother tend to her son. The mother was more than grateful to Sabrina now, but not as the grateful as the village and Hajji, they all got down on heir knees and bowed as if they were addressing gods.

"Well… this is a start." Alex joked.


	5. Darkness or Light?

**CHAPTER FIVE**

In a dark-fortress connected to a few pyramids, out in the desert, the Supreme-King was seated on his throne. Two servant girls were fanning him, and another was peeling him grapes… the greedy soul.

Suddenly, the large doors at the end of the room opened wide, and in marched the leader of the invaders. "Sire… I bring distressful news." he said as he bowed. "Strangers have a appeared in the village, and they bear the items of the Pharaoh!"

The King's eyes narrowed, and he gazed down at his Millennium-Scale. The ends were tipping back and forth vigorously which indicated trouble. "Are you certain of what you saw?" he asked.

His commander nodded. "Your orders…?"

The King stayed silent for a moment, and then he finally said, "Send them to the shadows. I don't care how, just do it." The Supreme King was more than just blood-thirsty. He was power-hungry too. "I was on the verge of defeat once before, and I will not allow it to happen again."

The commander bowed, "As you wish… _Father."_ Then he turned on his heal and headed out the doors. The King got up and walked up a long flight of stone-steps to the top of his fortress which overlooked the dark-side of all Egypt. "Hmm, mm, mm…! The darkness hungers, and is never satisfied." He gazed down at his scale, and then he gazed over to the brighter side of the land which was not covered by the shadows. His evil grin grew wider. "But soon, the darkness shall rule over all, and completely shun out the light… FOREVER!"

His evil laugh echoed along the clouds of darkness.

…

Meanwhile, in the village. Hajji invited the team to his grandfather's house, which was big enough for them all to stay at, as it was the home of the village-elder. They were all treated to some good food. Though Alex really wished she could order a pizza.

Sam was amazed that for such primitive people they could cook really well. Mandy and Clover, of course, through the food looked distasteful and no real gourmet, but of course they tried to put on their prettiest faces to impress Hajji, which of course resulted ina small food fight.

"He's all mine!" sneered Mandy.

"As if… he's so into me!" protested Clover.

Hajji had never known two young-ladies to be so flimsy before, but he believed this was to be expected because earlier Sabrina and her Father did their best to explain things.

"We're from your future. I know it's hard for you to understand."

Hajji nodded, as it was hard for him to understand. "However, I cannot deny the fact that you are strangers here. You bear rather unusual items." He referred to their duel-monsters cards, "And that you…" he paused and cleared his throat, "…act rather strange for our people." he referred to how Mandy and Clover were still wrestling softly.

Hajji couldn't help but laugh, "I only wish that my father could see this now."

"What happened to him?" Sabrina wanted to know.

Hajji explained that their precious lands were in terrible danger. "The Supreme King has enslaved most of our people, and forcing them to hard labors in the dark side of the lands. He and his army of dark-warriors continue to invade our lands, and create havocs far worse than what you had witnessed." 

Alex thought that was like something out of a horror movie. "Horror movie?" asked Hajji.

Alex shyly rubbed the back of her head, "Never mind…"

What Sam wanted to know was, "How could you let this happen?"

Hajji explained that many sun-shines ago, the lad around them was ruled by a brave Pharaoh who had guarded this world with his life. Everything was peaceful, until the evil Supreme-King invaded their lands with a dark magic so incredible powerful that life was forever changed.

The Supreme-King, with his evil powers, created or unleashed a world of shadows, monsters, and other sorts of evil plots. These monsters began to cause great fear and chaos wherever they went…

Finally, some of the villagers, as well as the Pharaoh, discovered ways to control these creatures to rebel against the Supreme-King and his forces. "But very recently, the Supreme-King has recruited a powerful champion. One whom never gives up until he has won the battle."

The girls, and King Monroe thought that to be very familiar. "Tell us…" said Sam. "Does anyone happen to know the name of this new guy?"

"Yeah… and what happened to the Pharaoh."

Hajji wasn't certain of it, as no one had ever even seen the face of this new stranger. All they did know was he was extremely powerful, and now the Supreme-King had the power to rule over the lands with an iron fist. "Already half our lands are bathed in darkness, and eventually our entire world will be shrouded in the shadows, and the Supreme King will rule all."

As for the case of the Pharaoh, not a soul knew what happened to him. Some believed he was defeated in a battle with the Supreme King. Others say he was just enslaved like everyone else, or rather being held a prisoner in the Supreme-King's fortress. "Many still believe that fate will shine down upon us again, but many more believe we have already lost."

Sabrina's father felt really awful for Hajji and his village. _It also made him wonder if this was what it was like when he himself was under control by the evil Spirit from his Millennium-Eye._

"However, I do believe it is fortunate that you have all come form your strange time and place." Hajji replied. "I have seen you all in close quarter combat, and you possess the mystical items that the Pharaoh had created to battle the dark ones."

He didn't have to say anymore, Sabrina assured him. "That's why we're here. The Supreme-King kidnapped my husband, and we want him back."

Hajji understood quite clearly how she must've felt. "It would seem the Supreme-King has taken a loved one from each of us, and we both seek vengeance."

Still, nobody was quite sure if it was a good idea; to just bust in on the Supreme-King and battle him without knowing how powerful he really was. Just his Millennium-Scale was bad enough as it would send people to the Shadow realm, and other dimensions simply by judging of how evil they could be.

This exceedingly worried King Monroe. Though he was only a puppet for evil plans, it didn't change the fact that he was once evil. "I guess, that leaves me out."

"But Daddy…" Sabrina tried to protest, but before she could say another word, her father shook his head softly in the manner which meant "No arguing."

"Aww… too bad." Was all Mandy could say. The others knew she was only pretending to care. Then suddenly there was an arouse of panic in the village. More thieves and servants of the Supreme-King were back, without the Commander of course.

"Come on guys!" cried Sam.

Clover and Alex dropped their food and leapt for the door. "Come on, Mandy!" snapped Clover. "Ah, as if… I'd much rather stay here…" she said while trying to flirt with Hajji some more, but Clover and Alex both grabbed each of her arms and dragged her out with them, while Sabrina and her father stayed behind.

…

Three thieves were storming the villages, stealing goods, and much needed food that the village needed for sustenance. Some of the children were robbed of their valuables, and pushed in the mud. Their cries and wails only amused the villains more.

"Hold it!" snarled a voice from behind. The thieves turned round and snickered wickedly. "Well, if I had not known well… I would swear we were being threatened by weak and inferior girls." The ring-leader mocked.

The girls gasped hard, "Oh, no you didn't!" snapped Mandy.

"Excuse us!" growled Clover. "Weak? Inferior?"

Sam clenched her fists, "You guys got some nerve. Especially stealing from little kids. How low do slime balls like you go?"

Now the three men felt livid. The ring leader dropped his sack of stolen-goods, "Luckily you are female!" he snarled, "Or we would all make you very sorry for what you have said."

Alex just snuffed and flexed her hands for a karate-chops. "You obviously don't know who you're dealin' with, Mr. Badly Black-Dressed Goon-Face!"

Mandy was hiding cowardly behind the spies, "Uh, heh… you guys… I really don't think we should make them any madder than they are."

The thieves just laughed, and the ring leader said, "I'm afraid you are too late, cowardly-one." He reached for the sash round his waste, and it was revealed that he had a sack filled with tablets. He summoned forth a monster and tired to attack the girls, but remembering what they had seen before, Clover summoned one of her own monsters from the deck, which really surprised the men.

"So… you too duel with the monsters of our kind." he could see.

"Better than just duel…" Clover remarked. "I make grown men cry in their booties."

The men, having never heard the term "Bootie" before were confused, but regardless. "Very well then, we shall settle this as true warriors, and pit out creatures and powers against one another. I will show you how weak and inferior a woman really is."

That sounded like a challenge, and Clover, having officially lost her nerve at those feminine-insults. "Get your game on!" she grunted.

They stood in the village square staring each other down like cowboys ready to draw. Clover wasn't sure she's be able to duel without a duel-disk, but she had no need for one as she soon saw how it worked.

The basic rules were still the same. Life points set at 8000, Monsters, spells, and traps. The only difference was their cards were kept in sacks on their sashes, and would randomly spit out one each turn as if it were a draw. All Clover had to do was simply toss a card out onto the field and it would magically do whatever she wanted, as well as grow in size much like holographic images.

"Careful clover…" Sam reminded her, "Remember, the cards are real here, and they could end up hurting you."

Clover gasped, remembering that well. She stroked the Millennium-Ring begging it, "Don't let me down now."

The thief leader was ready. "Is the inferior girl ready to accept punishment?" he mocked.

"Hey! I don't accept punishment, I hand it out." snapped Clover. "Now let's do this."

The thief agreed, and the battle was on. "DUEL!!"


	6. Off into the Sunset

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Clover was resting in Hajji's place. Though she had won her duel, she was still pretty weak from her ordeal and it would take time for her strength to recover. At least now she and the others knew that any duels they faced, the loser would be sent to the Shadow Realm.

"I'm just glad I showed that freak who's the best." Clover gloated. While it was true, it wasn't nice of the Thief and his men to mock women, Sam wasn't so sure if it was any reason to gloat. "Sure he was mocked girls, but… he was dueling with a lot of female creatures."

Alex realized that too, "And Clover… you were dueling with plenty of guys." She pointed out. This could only mean that guys and girls were all equal when it came to dueling.

Still, what amazed Clover the most was she was able to win without making a single summoning, except for her Synchro summon. "These monsters really kick some awesome butt." she said. "Maybe they'll come in more handy than we realize."

The spies hoped so, if they ever wanted to try and save me, wherever I was.

Hajji was grateful that the girls helped save the village again. He kept gazing out the window at the setting sun, and felt a slight chill. "Are you okay, Hajji?" asked Sabrina.

Hajji turned to face her and said, "I was gazing at the setting sun, for it is truly a magnificent wonder to behold." He explained that for his people, the sunset used to be glorious and magical, "And now, all it ever brings us is great fear and concern."

"Why's that…?" asked King Monroe.

Hajji hung his head low a little, not saying anything. He explained that since the Supreme King took control, his forces continued to attack their villages, even late at night when all many people wished to do was sleep and go about their own lives. "Now, whenever we see the sunset, we fear if it is the last one we shall ever see. Will we ever wake up to a new day?"

The others could understand how he felt, what with all the evil villains they faced before, and all the close calls they ever had. Now, it was happening all over again, and they knew the Shadow Realm was the consequences.

"Okay, I am officially starting to like this place less, and less." moaned Mandy. Alex gave the others permission to slap her for what she was about to say but, "Ya, know… for once I actually agree with Mandy. I mean… what kind of land is this? Fear, and slave-drives?"

Sam was more than convinced that Supreme King had to be overthrown. "We've been through tough ordeals before. We always make it out." she said.

Hajji admired their bravery, but he still had his doubts. "Many have attempted to face the Supreme-King, but so far… all have failed to make good on their word. We cannot even locate the Pharaoh's son… let alone stand up to the Supreme King and his forces."

Everyone turned to face him, "What was that…?" asked the King. "The Pharaoh's son?"

Hajji apologized for keep it from them, but in actuality, the former Pharaoh of their lands did indeed have a son. "Ooh… I can only imagine what he's like." Clover said in a goofy daze. As usual she pictured a tall, and rather dashing young man… but her thoughts were dashed when Hajji explained that the son was merely an infant.

"Oh."

Hajji explained that after The Pharaoh was stripped of his power, and the Supreme King took over, the Son of the Pharaoh and his wife was lost among the chaos of the war, and vanished without a trace. "The boy is not dead, but we have been unable to locate him. Thus, Pharaoh became partially saddened at the loss of his son and it slowed him down."

The others felt just terrible, and wondered if they could do anything about that, but… the odds of finding a little baby out there in all that expanse of empty desert. Who were they kidding?

Alex couldn't help but shed a tear. "A poor little baby out there alone, and unprotected? It's like a really bad horror movie come to life."

Hajji didn't understand what Alex meant by "Horror movie?" but still, he doubted there was anything could have been done. "It only gives us more reason to stop the Supreme-King." he stated. "Are you certain you still wish to do this? Anyone who dares to even have the thought of taking on such a task was liable to be sentenced to death."

The spies weren't backing down. Clover was already feeling much better. "Just make sure you don't get sunburned." Mandy teased. Then suddenly she noticed everyone staring at her. "What…?"

Nobody said a thing, but rather gave her THE LOOK. "Oh, no… wait a minute! I know what your thinking, and you are so out of your mind if think I'm going out there."

…

Before Mandy knew it, she was already on a horse and ready to leave with the spies. Sabrina wanted to go too, but both her father, and Hajji, not to mention the spies, they al wished she stay behind, and took care of herself and the baby. "Besides… it wouldn't be smart to leave the village unprotected." said Sam.

"Yes, but…" Sabrina tried to protest, but her father placed his fingers to her lips. "That's enough honey. You go get some rest, if Mykan's out there, the girls will find him."

"If he hasn't already fried to death." Mandy joked, but that wasn't funny at all. In fact, Sabrina ran back into the house sobbing out of worry. The King stamped his foot angrily, and grunted at Mandy. "What…?!" Mandy asked. Nobody said a thing to her. It was time to pull out anyway. The supplies Hajji had given them would last for a few days and nights, but they would have to watch out, for the Supreme King's men would be everywhere.

"Good luck my friends, but be cautious. The Supreme King will know you are on your way."

The girls promised not to let anything happen. "That King's as good as mints-meat." Clover said. "Let's go girls… YE-HAA!" The spies took off on their horses, and Mandy went off too, the wrong way. "Hey! What are you doing?" she growled at her horse, "Go the other way."

It took a bit, but finally Mandy was out of the village. "HEY! WAIT UP!" she called out to the others. Hajji kept his eyes on the four riders until they were out of sight. The fate of everyone lives rested with them.

…

Elsewhere there was more going on as slaves were driven hard to do work on the dark side of the desert. At least it was slightly cooler there, what with the sun not able to break through, but their drills, labors, and cruel punishment with hardly any breaks or food and water.

The Supreme King was enjoying watching this. "Mmm… it amuses me how they try and resist." he said to himself. He loved it seeing his men whip any slaves not doing their work, and hearing those anguishing screams!

The only mercy he ever showed was for the women. Rather than just have them lifting and pulling huge blocks, and things like that, they were put to work preparing the King's oversized, and highly unfair meals, baths, doing his laundry… the list just went on, but there was no limit to how cruel he was.

Suddenly, The Millennium-Scale began to go crazy; tipping back and forth which meant danger. The King's eyes narrowed, and then he realized that his commander was standing behind him. "Father…" he hissed, "It is those strangers… I have received word they are on their way to challenge you."

The King's scowl slowly curled into an evil grin. "Hmm, mm, mm…! Things have been rather dry lately. I could do with a challenge." he sniggered. "You know what to do with them…?"

The Commander bowed, "They will never reach these grounds." He promised and then dashed off. The King didn't care if the Commander succeeded or not. "In the end, no one can stand up to the shadows and I…"

"Nobody! Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah!"


	7. Sam's discovery

**CHAPTER NINE**

After a while of riding out in the desert, it grew dark. Too dark to really do anything now. Made the girls wish they did the smarter thing and set out in the morning. Nevertheless, they had come too far to turn back now, so they merely stopped at nearby oasis and set up camp for the night.

Mandy and Clover couldn't stop complaining though. Camping by a fire instead in a relaxing Jacuzzi. Sleeping with very old styled blankest instead of massaging beds, and even though they had food, Mandy just wouldn't stop calling it "Grody!"

Sam and Alex couldn't take much more of their complaining, they played Rock, Paper, Scissors to take the night watch first, and Alex won. Sam wasn't too thrilled, but fair was fair, and it was smart for at least someone to stay up and keep an eye out for the Supreme King's men, or desert wolves. They all had their Millennium Items to shield them, and their cards to summon forth other means of protection.

Eventually, Mandy and Clover quit complaining and settled in for some sleep. Sam rested up for her share of the night watch. Alex made sure the horses were safe and that no one was coming. She couldn't help, however, but look up at the night skies. The stars were just breathtaking, and really romantic. It was to be expected since she was out in the desert, and in ancient times with no city lights, and the skies were really dark.

"_It's so beautiful" _she thought quietly. She felt so bad that Supreme King was trying to wipe it all out and cover it in darkness. She gazed down at the Millennium Puzzle round her neck. She knew it was protecting her with all it had, but if only there was some way to bring this all to an end.

Later in the night, Sam and Alex switched places just as promised. Clover and Mandy were sound asleep, and would you believe they were having an actually argument in their dreams and muttering to each other in their sleep?

Still, the night was quiet as ever, until Sam bean to feel the ground beneath her feet give a little rumble. The others didn't feel it, being fast asleep, but Sam decided to check it out.

She ventured forth a little, and the rumbling began to get stronger. She finally recognized the vibration as horses racing in her very direction. Sam moved on a ahead a little further, and could view from up and over a cliff-edge.

She saw a band of what was obviously the Supreme-King's forces, both men and women. _"I thought they hated women_?" she thought to herself. Nevertheless, there were women down there on those horses, but they and the men were driving slaves around, forcing them to push stones, dig in the ground…

Sam could tell that they were building outposts, obviously for the Supreme King's army to have a place to crash; but near the oasis?! If this happened, the people of Hajji's village wouldn't be able to get their water from their chief supply anymore. "Those rotten rats!" she grumbled.

She began to grow madder as she watched how those ruthless people were treating those poor people. If anyone as much as breathed funny, they got three lashes with a whip, and were forced to work twice as hard. "Back to work, slacker!"

"You there… put some backbone into it, or you shall feel my lance!"

Sam couldn't stand to see this happen any longer, and she surely didn't want the Supreme King to steal more land from more innocent people, as well as make those people suffer more, but what could she do about it? There was no way she could face that force single handed-- or could she?

Suddenly, not realizing it, the ground she was standing on, by the ledge, crumpled and sent her down the bumpy-slope. Sam tumbled about and felt like she was on a very bumping WOOHP ride, and landed with a thud. "Ohh! That really smarts." she groaned.

Suddenly, she realized she was surrounded by a few of the guards who were aiming their guns at her. "Uh-oh!"

"An intruder!" the guards growled.

"A spy!"

"She must be punished!"

The guns were armed, but of course, Sam was trained well, and leapt up kicking the guards hard and taking good control of the situation. "Gosh, I love being a Super-Spy!" she shouted. This, however, called the entire swarm to try and apprehend her.

Guns were firing, but Sam managed to evade every shot, and any guard that came at her, her martial-arts moves worked like a charm. She didn't even have to summon many of her monsters to help her… until she came to who was obviously the Forman… who was actually a woman!

"Are you the one in charge?" Sam sneered.

The woman hopped down from her throne. "I am…" she hissed. "I am one of the Supreme-Kings finest Forman, and have been order to conquer this rejoin and build campsites for our soldiers."

Sam narrowed her eyes, and before she could say anything, The Forman admitted she was impressed with Sam's skills, _while secretly reaching behind her back for her sack of cards._ "Though you are an intruder, you do have great potential. So I shall offer you an opportunity to join my force."

"What…?" Sam nearly shouted in outrage, "Me, join you?"

The Forman nodded, "With your super-fighting skills that I have just witnessed, together with my resources, we can control the world."

As was expected, Sam angrily refused and assured her, "The Supreme King's days are numbered!"

"Wrong answer!" growled the Forman, and she reached out and summoned a couple of monsters to dispose of Sam. Sam whipped out the Millennium-Rod to back them off, and summoned her own monsters to dispose of them.

The Forman was annoyed, but impressed further more. "I see… you battle with the magic we use." she said as she stood up. "Excellent! I shall face off against you."

Sam's neck stiffened, "You mean, duel you?" she asked. Sam wasn't really all that keen on this, she knew what would happen if she lost, but then she thought, _"Maybe I can use this as an opportunity to help set the slaves free." _So she agreed, but she hoped she wasn't making the wrong choice. Though she was skilled, she DID lose a couple of duels in serious situations before.

No! she couldn't think like that now. This was for the people she wanted to protect, and to weaken the Supreme King's court. So she and the Forman stepped outside and into a clearing with plenty of space, and prepared everything.

"If you only knew what you were asking for…" The Forman wouldn't stop saying. "I live for the lands, and to tear up the Earth to build new things."

Sam felt sick to her stomach. "So that's it?" she asked sternly, "You just live to tear things up without regard to nature, or people's property?"

The Forman laughed as she nodded her head evilly. "Just as the Supreme King rewards me handsomely. The more I continued to destroy and build up, the more he pays me in gold. I have it all!"

Sam had heard just about enough. It was really time to shut this project down. Their cards were drawn, and their life points set at 8000 each. _"…DUEL!!"_


	8. Wonderings

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The sun rose over the desert skies. Hajji's village had woken up early to begin their morning chores, as well as watch out for any of the Supreme King's men. Sabrina was very worried about the girls, and about my safety too. She grew scared sleeping by herself at nights without lying in my arms, and feel the warmth of my love.

Still, she gazed down at her stomach, and promised our unborn son that I would come back to them. Sabrina's father read her mind with the Millennium Eye, and cradled his daughter in his big strong arms. "Don't worry, honey." he said softly to her. "I'm sure Mykan's okay."

Sabrina smiled softly, and what helped her ease her thoughts was The Millennium Necklace. It showed her an image of me and her together with our baby, as well as Erica and Misty, all safe and sound. Still, it had been years since she used the necklace, and was out of touch with how long I had treated it. She couldn't see images of HOW it was all going to happen, and she wouldn't know what to do.

…

Meanwhile, The Supreme King was having a word with The Commander, he had a new mission for him. He was going to send him forward to the future where there were new cards, much more improved than the creatures and weapons they had been using. "They shall prove quite formidable in or struggle for greatness."

The Commander bowed to the King, "My life is but to serve you Father." he said. Then, with a select few of his followers, all three of them women, they prepared to depart for the future. The Commander really wanted to get his hands on those new cards more than the Supreme King did. "I want those meddlers destroyed." he hissed.

His followers couldn't understand it. "Highness…?" asked one of them. "What is it about these strangers that ails you so?"

The Commander was silent for a moment, and then answered, "Something… about the way they duel. Something… familiar. That I knew once." That was all he could figure.

…

Back in the village, many of the families were pleased to have some of their people back since Sam had freed some of the slaves last night. Still, the war was far from over, but while the day was still peaceful, normal lives carried on.

Sabrina was feeling well enough to help with some of the chores in the village. The way she worked so well you'd figure it hard to believe that she was in fact a princess, and her father, a King.

At that moment, the King was entertaining some of the children of the village, using his Millennium-Eye to show images of funny cartoons. The children of course didn't understand the concept of it at all, but they liked it. They laughed and bounced on the sand all ticklish for all the things they saw. They hated it when the King had no more to show them for the day but he promised to give them a lot of fun the next. "Run along home now."

The children thanked him again before running off to their respective huts. The King couldn't help but sigh. It made him remember some of the years he had back with Estevan before he died and became virtual, and when Sabrina was little, before he--

He stopped, and hung his head low. All that soaring through memory lane brought on the time he was taken over that evil spirit, and brought great harm and misery to those he loved. For years he had been suffering with the shame and guilt of what happened, and he couldn't escape it. He just stood there feeling ashamed of himself.

Hajji was observing him. "You're father, Sabrina." He said, "He is not well?"

Sabrina shook her head, "Just another one of his little guilt moments." she said. She really hated seeing her father like this, and she really wished she could help, but even the best of doctors couldn't make memories go away.

She sighed again.

…

_**WOOHP; The Future. 1:47 Pm**_…

Jerry was busy doing his paper work. It had only been about one day since the spies left for the past and he missed them very much. So much, that he almost tired to cheer up by WOOHPING himself.

Estevan dropped by for a visit. _He sure knew how to hack into things,_ and he an Jerry would play chess. In the ten games that were played, Jerry only won twice, and Estevan just clobbered him again, _"Checkmate."_

Jerry couldn't believe it. "Perhaps… nine out of eleven?" he proposed, but Estevan shook his virtual head, _"That WAS nine out of eleven games. I win."_

GLADIS couldn't help but act all giddy, and excited that Estevan won. _"So Estevan… got any free time later?"_ she asked flirtingly.

Estevan rolled his virtual eyes, _"Save if for the compiling files, GLADIS, but my answer is still No."_

GLADIS felt like she got her plug pulled again. She had been growing a bit of a soft spot for Estevan, since they were computers and all that, but Estevan just wasn't interested. Besides, with the jobs they had to do, an office-romance was not a good thing.

Ever since I had been abducted by The Supreme King, and the team left for the past, Jerry thought it would be best if he took all the new cards back to safe guard, along with Estevan's help, in case the baddies came back and tried to take them.

"I do hope the girls are okay." Jerry sighed.

Estevan missed the team as well, but he had faith in them. It still fascinated him how they were able to even overpower he himself during their battles in cyber-space. Suddenly, GLADIS began to flash red as the alarm went off. _"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"_

Estevan even received a report that there was a break in at Duel Academy. "Go!" Jerry said, "We'll handle it here."

Estevan nodded, and signed off, which he should not have done. For at that very moment, three Egyptian ladies, dressed in black robes and armor smashed through the roof, shattering the glass, and The Commander join them. Jerry shoved his chair aside and stood strictly. "That will not be necessary." the Commander hissed, "You know why we have come, so I shall give you a matter of seconds to hand over the cards you protect. The Supreme King desires them."

Jerry snuffed and poised his hands, "If you think for one moment I would do such a thing, you're even crazier than I thought."

The Commander stood he was and clenched his fist. "Hmm… I sense a strong will within you." he hissed. "Perhaps you wish to face me in a duel?"

Jerry blinked once, "Beg your pardon?" he asked.

The Commander turned on his heel, "I see… you are a coward." he insulted. "You do not wish too duel me."

Jerry felt like his face was turning red, "Now you listen here. I happen to be one of England's most renowned Duelists, and I never turn down a challenge." He growled as he reached into his desk and pulled out his old deck. He also secretly motioned to GLADIS to seal off the entire WOOHP building, _"And try to get Estevan back here!"_ he whispered.

GLADIS couldn't speak, but she did flash her lights silently meaning she understood. That's when Jerry and The Commander headed for the dojo where there was plenty of room. "I sincerely hope you realize this will not do you any good." Jerry warned.

The Commander sniggered, "On the contrary. Win or fail, I'll get what I want."

As they prepared to begin, Jerry couldn't help but feel something very familiar about The Commander. He wondered if it was possible? Right now, though, it was time—Life points set at 8000, and first cards were drawn. _"…DUEL!!"_


	9. Night Fright

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**ANCIENT EGYPT, 3000 BC. 9:16 Am**_…

The Supreme King was very pleased when The Commander and his followers had returned from the future with all the new cards, which had strangely reverted back to their old fashioned forums; _made of light stone._

The King chuckled sinisterly. "Excellent! With these new weapons at our disposure, nothing shall stop us for achieving our ultimate victory." Then he gazed at The Commander. "You have done well, My Son. I shall see that you are compensated for your heroics."

The Commander bowed, "My wish it but to serve you, Father."

Just then, one of the lackeys came in with the disturbing news that intruders had been sighted approaching their lands. "They are the same strangers who have been outwitting our forces."

The King and The Commander had already handed a lot of the new cards they got to their other forces. They could just taste their victory celebration now. "By the way… do we know of their location?" asked The Commander, and he was then presented with a map, with a dotted line going across the lands indicating the spies' location. According to the locations, they were treading just into the grave-area which separated the mainland from the Supreme King's forbidden zone.

The King grinned again. Then the grave-lands… will son become their own grave-land as well." he snickered.

…

The spies' and Mandy had traveled quite a long way for one day's length, and were already deep within the shadowy-veil of the dark side of the desert. Right now they were all walking instead of riding on their horses and dragging them alongside. Mandy of course was complaining big time. "One more time…! Why are we walking the horses instead of riding them?" she groaned, much to the Spies irritation. Sam explained, for the umpteenth time they were walking so that the horses wouldn't have to carry so much weight for so long and die of exhaustion.

Just then, Mandy screamed, and spooked the horses. "THERE'S SAND IN MY SANDLES!" she groaned. The Spies calmed the horses down. "Are we there yet?" Alex groaned rhetorically.

Sam checked the map, and it turned out that they were only about another half a day or less from the Supreme King's fortress, but they still had a-ways to go, and though the skies were dark with shadow storms, the girls knew that it was already nightfall. So it was best to stop where they were and setup camp… except… "Uh… girls…" cried Clover. "I don't think we've picked the coolest place to crash."

The others looked up and realized where they were standing. Stones, and spires, and even a few dead corpses in the distant mist. "A graveyard." whimpered Alex. "I HATE… graveyards!"

That's right… Alex was one of those kids who had those nightmares…; wandering through a graveyard, falling into an open grave, being buried alive. WAKE UP WITH A SCREAM!

…Alex was down in the sand holding her knees up to her chest as she rocked back and forth. On a brighter side, it wasn't her turn to do that night watch. Clover and Mandy were up for it tonight, much to their dismay. "No way… I like, totally need my nine hours of beauty-sleep." sneered Mandy.

"Oh, please!" mocked Clover, "You'd have to sleep for like a month."

Sam and Alex decided to settle in and make some food while Clover and Mandy finished blowing off at each other. Eventually, a fire was roaring and food was served. However, supplies were starting to run low. Sam made some calculations and it looked as though the food and water wouldn't last too much longer. "Oh, great! Now I'll really be able to sleep well." Alex complained.

The only nearest source where they could stock up for the journey back to the village was The Supreme King's territory. There defiantly had to be food and water there, or how else would the slaves and bad guys live, but even Sam was well aware that place would be swarming with danger, still, there was no other way for them to try and find me, and get me back.

…

Meanwhile, in Hajji's village, pretty much everyone had gone to bed, but Sabrina was too nervous to sleep. She was missing me so incredibly much that anyone would be able to tell she was starting to lose her some of her sanity. To make things worse, The Millennium Necklace was no longer able to show her images of the future, including the part where we were together again with our daughters and newborn son. That could only mean one thing-- DANGER!

She couldn't take this anymore. She just had to go out there; pregnant or not. Luckily her father was a heavy sleeper, and his Millennium Eye couldn't spot her because the necklace was blocking it out. So she slipped out of Hajji's hut, and jumped on the first horse she could find and rode off into he night. _"I'm coming for you, Mykan. I will find you!"_ she thought as she disappeared into the night.

…

Elsewhere, the girls were settled in. Only Alex was finding it hard to sleep. She couldn't stop shaking in her sleeping-bag. Sleeping in a graveyard, and those howling desert winds, not to mention the shadowing skies above her.

It was, however, a good thing she was awake. For one thing, Clover had already fallen asleep when she was supposed to be watching everyone… and Alex could see someone in the distance. A Human-shaped shadow holding a long object and posing it like a… GUN!

Alex realized that it was up to her. She reached into her card pack and pulled out her Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Then silently crept away from the campsite so not to disturb the others. Then she summoned her dragon and attacked the invader.

The man lost his footing a rolled down the slope. That's when Alex confronted him, and it was confirmed that this man was also one of the Supreme King's minions. "You got a load of nerve sneaking on four girls trying to sleep!" Alex snapped.

The stranger sniggered wickedly. "I am called, _Gravekeeper."_ he introduced himself. "I have been sent by the Supreme King to eliminate any intruders who cross into his land." He point out that his land around them was littered with the very bones of those who tried to pass through his turf and failed.

Alex shivered and groaned in disgust, and slight fear. The Gravekeeper noticed this. "I see… you are afraid." he teased. "Hmm, mm, mm… then crushing you will be easier than I first believed."

Alex could see that he was forcing her into a duel! As much as Alex didn't like the idea of a dueling in a graveyard, especially now that I wasn't there to give her any confidence, she didn't really have a choice. "Fine… you wanna go? Then bring it!" Alex growled as she readied herself.

The Gravekeeper, however, felt he was really going to enjoy this. He knew Alex was scared of graveyards, and he had just the army to help him ensure his victory. Their cards were drawn, and the field was set. _"…DUEL!!"_


	10. Lost!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The next morning, Hajji, and King Monroe were shocked to discover Sabrina was missing. Her footprints lay in the sand and lead over to the stalls. The keeper counted all the animals, and one of the horses was missing. "You do not think…?" asked Hajji. There was no doubt, "Sabrina's gone off to find Mykan on her own. That stubborn girl!"

The King then insisted on going on a search party to find her, which Hajji agreed to. After all, with no supplies, and a long distance to travel, Sabrina wasn't going to make it very far.

Hajji remained behind to look after the village, and some of the villages finest men volunteered to go along with The King. They were given enough supplies to last a few days at least. "I wish you luck." Hajji said to The King.

The King didn't smile at all, "I swear… if anything happens to my girl, I'm gonna make those bad guys pay!" he swore. Then he took off on his horse, with two strong men following him.

Sabrina was out there somewhere!

…

Meanwhile, The Supreme-King and his court were holding a meeting. The spies were sure to enter their camp today. The Supreme King wanted assurance that those girls be put out of action. The Commander offered to do it himself, but The King said, "No! I have a very special job for you, My Son." and he sent The Commander on his way.

As for the cases of the other intruders, "Perhaps threatening them with the very Synchro-Monster they had created is not enough." The King decided, "It is time to take things to an all-new height. Heh, heh, heh…!"

…

The girls had been up since daybreak, and were well on their way. Alex never felt so relieved to be out of the graveyard, and after all the danger she went through last night. Suddenly, there was a problem; they had come to a fork in the trail, and if that wasn't bad enough, the spies had grown into an argument with Mandy about which way to go, since the maps didn't cover this area.

"I say we go in right." Suggested Sam.

"Ah-- as if!" snorted Mandy. "I say let's go left."

The spies exchanged looks of dismay, "And what's makes you so sure?" asked Alex.

"Duh… it's called instinct." snuffed Mandy. It was in vain that the spies tried to convince her not to run off. _Though Clover secretly thought how funny it would be if she got chased by a pack of desert wolves._

"Whatev's… I'll see ya later." Mandy grunted as she took off on her horse. "No, Mandy! Get back here!" called Sam, but she was already out of sight. The spies saw no other choice but to follow her, much to Clover's dismay. "Just my luck…" she muttered. "I honestly don't know why we always have to save Mandy all the time."

Alex and Sam wondered that too, but of course they did remember that Mandy was needed if they were ever to get back home to the future. Not to mention Mandy's over cockiness usually got her into trouble; one of the main reasons she could never beat them in duels.

They just hoped she wouldn't get into anymore trouble than what had already happened.

…

Meanwhile, in the light side of the desert…

Poor Sabrina had already run into trouble. She was stranded in the desert with no food, no water, the sun was beaming down, and her horse died of exhaustion. Even with her robs on keeping the sun off her face, Sabrina was really hot, and tired. _"What was I thinking?" _she thought to herself, _"…Coming out here _like_ this with no supplies. I'll be lucky if I can last another hour."_

She suddenly slipped in the sand and rolled down a small slope. She could feel herself slipping away, and finally passed out. Because of this, she didn't notice someone creeping up towards her, and picking her up.

Then, awhile later, Sabrina began to feel herself coming too. _"I… I'm alive?" _she thought. Her vision became clear and she realized that she was laying in bed in a hermit's hut. It was a simple little hut, with a small bonfire in the middle, dead animals hanging from the ceiling, and kegs of water, and bits and pieces and things like that.

Then, in cam a man dressed in raggedy-robes, and carrying more water buckets. "Well…" he said in a calm voice. "It looks like you're finally coming round." he then offered her a cup of water and a hot bowl of soup.

Sabrina felt much better, and when she asked about everything, The man explained that he was just a runaway who found her out in the desert. "You appeared to be exceedingly tired. I feared you would die."

Sabrina was thankful that she was saved, and she was also grateful that the baby was safe too; she didn't feel any different, or sore. She was a lot tougher than most people thought, or rather just lucky.

The Hermit, who introduced himself as _Akhenaten, _was very kind, but he seemed to be very poor and rather lonely. Sabrina couldn't help but realize that something about his name seemed familiar, but she couldn't help but ask how he came to be out here all by himself…

Akhenaten seemed rather disturbed to be reminded, but he explained that he and his wife Shepsit, were enslaved by The Supreme-King and his court. He managed to escape, and attempted to find help, but only had enough supplies to make it into the desert, miles from anywhere. For the past few weeks he had camped out as a hermit hoping that he would one day be able to find the help that he sought.

Sabrina felt really concerned with all this, "It's all just part of the same thing." She muttered softly. The Supreme King just caused more and more trouble, and now had to be stopped more than ever before.

…

Elsewhere, King Monroe and his party had already reached the point where they found the dead horse. The same one that was missing form the village that Sabrina ad taken. "She's been this way." he cried softly. He also saw her footprints in the sand leading to a long way away, but the two other men suggested they stop to rest, or their horses would die of exhaustion too. As much as the King wanted to protest, he knew his comrades were right. They would have to rest. "But Right after we eat, we're setting off! Understand?"

The two men agreed, and so they all settled in for a little rest break.

…

Meanwhile, The Spies had caught up with Mandy, but it felt like they were going in circles in a misty wasteland. "We passed here three times already." groaned Clover. Mandy, for the third time refused to believe that, "Otherwise we'd be making foot… prints…" she gazed down and realized the horses' footprints were everywhere. "Uh oh…!" she groaned.

"Big time Uh-Oh!" cried Alex. "Way to go Mandy, you got us lost."

"I-- I got us lost?!" Mandy protested. The girls were about to break into an argument, when a voice called out to them, _"I'd be more worried than losing just my way… if I were you."_

This startled the girls, and spooked their horses a little, but they held together. That's when a lone figure leapt out form the eerie mists. "Dismount your horses." The man hissed, "You have no place to go. Not as long as you are in my domain."

"Ah-huh…" Sam simply said, "And you are…?" but it was already clear that this man was yet another one of The Supreme King's followers out to get them. "Mm, hmm, mm, mm… As much as The Supreme King detests you all for disrupting his plans, I, however, am willing to make you a deal…"

He told the girls that if they surrendered willing he would simply make them his slaves. "It is far less painful since your alternative is a duel to the death!"

"Slaves…? Us…?" snapped Alex. "As if… I don't even like slaving for myself for cleaning my room!"

The others all agreed with her, and so The Guard had no other option. "As you wish-- I shall sentence you all to your utter doom." He hissed. The girls prepared to face him, but Mandy stepped in front of them, "He's mine." she declared.

"_Mandy…?"_ The Spies all asked.

"Mandy, I think you should let us deal with this." Sam suggested, but Mandy refused. "Why should you guys get to have all the glory?" she snuffed. "Besides… No one gets away with even the very mention of ME being a slave."

The Spies continued to try and protest, until The Guard himself agreed with Mandy's terms. "She has agreed to face me-- so it shall be."

The Spies didn't know about this. The Guard seemed pretty confident that he would win. "Let's get one thing straight, Bub…" Mandy scoffed. "If anyone's doing the winning, it's gonna be me."

"Oh… we shall see." laughed The Guard. "If you only knew what surprises that awaited you."

The Spies back the horses away so they wouldn't get spooked by what was going to happen as Mandy and The Gaud readied themselves, and took out their first few cards. _"…DUEL!!"_


	11. An old enemy

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Still in the care of the kind Akhenaten, Sabrina was fit as a fiddle, and the two of them were also planning an attack on The Supreme King's camp, though Akhenaten seemed rather concerned as Sabrina was pregnant, and such an adventure could, and most defiantly would be harmful to her and the baby.

"Perhaps it would be wiser if I were to take on the task myself." Akhenaten suggested, but Sabrina made it perfectly clear that she was going. "Besides… you yourself were barley able to escape from the camp yourself. The best way for us to save your loved ones is if we work together."

Akhenaten was inclined to agreed, "Well said, my friend. There are always possibilities in numbers."

Sabrina still couldn't help but notice little things about Akhenaten. One of which was his face strongly resembled an older version of my own face, and that he also seemed to act like me as well; Brave, motivational, thinking from the heart…

She wondered if it were possible-- but quickly dismissed the thought. She and Akhenaten had preparations to take care of before they could set out on their journey to The Supreme King's camp.

…

Meanwhile, King Monroe and his two guides were well on their way again, picking up Sabrina's trail. By now, they had found the place where Sabrina had collapsed, and the footprints in the sand indicated that someone had picked her up and dragged her along. The trail headed in the opposite direction, away from the shadowy-skies. So at least, and to their thanks, it wasn't The Supreme King who got her.

"All right, boys… looks like we're headed west." The King said. "Let's move out! YEE-HAW!" While the other two men couldn't understand the King's behaviour, _as they weren't familiar with southern-folk of the future,_ they still followed along.

…But up ahead there was trouble!

Another desert-rider, popped up from behind a sand-dune, and shot his rifle at the air spooking the other men's horses. The men all fell off and the horses ran off with all their supplies and stuff.

"Blast!" snapped the stranger. Then suddenly he caught a glimpse of the King's Millennium Eye and realized, "Perhaps this is not such a disaster after all."

The King and his men got to their feet, and suddenly the two men looked frightened at the sight of the stranger. "Who are you?" The King demanded to know.

The stranger introduced himself as "Master Thief. I am the most notorious desert bandit even known to walk the sands. I make a living off of robbing by-passers of their supplies, and riches in my conquest for ultimate power."

The King's followers admitted it was the truth. "This black-hearted man has robbed many innocent people of their goods to no ends."

"Anyone who has ever stood up to him, had paired the ultimate price."

The King felt outraged, but he couldn't help but notice something familiar about Master Thief's voice, and that's when Master Thief warned The King, "I give you this one chance. Hand over your Millennium Item to me, and I may just let you pass without trouble."

The King just had to ask, "Tell me… you wouldn't by any chance be wanting to collect all seven of the Millennium Items so you can rule the world with immense power?"

Master Thief was amazed, and somewhat surprised that he knew all this, but admitted, "Yes, I shall ask you again to hand over your Millennium Eye to me before I lose my patience."

The King's anger started to boil. "I know that voice, and that nasty attitude anywhere." he snapped. "You're that evil spirit, aren't ya? You brainwashed me and forced me to make my daughter's life miserable just so you could gain power!"

Master-Thief was most confused. He was a flesh mortal, and never brainwashed anyone, though he did always highly consider those. "Poor sick man…" he taunted. "Though I admire your stance and enjoy seeing your fury, I shall have pity on you."

The deal was to face each other in a duel, a Shadow-Duel of course. Even though Master-Thief was not empowered by The Supreme King, the stakes were still that high no matter what.

King Monroe was more than obliged to agree to the duel. Not only was it the only way to ward this lunatic off, it was finally time… time for him to get the revenge he had long sought after since the first day he inherited his Millennium Eye, and all the horrible things he did under Master Thief's evil influence.

_-Turning mean and nasty, and giving other people a hard time._

_-Disapproving of Sabrina's longing to be with me, and casting me out to sea. Keeping us separated for four long years._

_-And worst was dueling me and attempting to send me to the Shadow-Realm._

He wasn't like that. He never was. He was a good man, and now he was going to confront the very essence that one day threatened to take him over, and make the future a bad place.

Of course, he knew that by doing this he would probably alter the future, but it would defiantly be for the better for a lot of people. So the duel was ready to proceed. The two cold figures stood at opposite ends as they readied their six cards. _"DUEL…!!"_


	12. Break in up and out!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Meanwhile, at The Supreme King's camp there were more slave drives, prison torturing, and who knew how much worse. In actuality, there was one thing worse, and only The Supreme King knew what it was, though he wasn't willing to tell anyone what it was. It did, however, have something to do with the souls that were sent to the shadows.

The King was sitting on his throne in a relaxing pose, and his Millennium Scale was glowing and tipping back and forth. _"I can feel it."_ he thought to himself. _"The power of every soul sent to the shadows bringing me more and more of what I desire. Hmm, mm, mm… no mater what the outcome of anything that occurs out there, in the end it is I whom walks away with it all."_

He then rang a small bell that was near his throne, and in walked a beautiful, yet tiresome looking woman. She was dressed in rags, and looked as if she had been dragged by her long dark hair.

"Slave, Shepsit… bring me some well broiled tea, AND HURRY!"

Shepsit bowed shakily, "Y-Y-Yes my-lord." she whimpered. She really didn't like being The Supreme King's slave girl, though she new why he was doing it, she was forbidden from ever mentioning it, or she'd suffer at least thirty lashes with a whip.

It was something, that brought The supreme King great pain and suffering… something that happened many, many years ago. _Many more than people realized._

Suddenly, the loud sound of the warning horns was heard, and one of the lackeys dashed into the throne room yelling, "Sire! We have trouble! Those four strange girls have entered our campsite and are battling our soldiers."

"WHAT?!" snarled The King. "Well… what are you waiting for? CALL OUT THE GAURDS! TO ARMS!"

…

Outside, the large widen gates were busted down by powerful explosives the girls had brought with them, frightening the soldiers, the girls rode in on their horses, and armed with their riffles and pistols, and summoned as many monsters as they could from their cards. "GET' EM!!" shouted Sam.

"This is gonna feel SWEET!" added Alex.

Even Mandy couldn't wait to kick some serious Egyptian butt! "Stand back! I got manicured nails and I know how to use them" she sniggered with her trademark giggle.

The entire area went wild, with gunfire, and small explosions, not to mention monsters attacking everywhere. It was a complete brawl, and though it was only four against an army, The girls managed to overcome the enemies as if they were moving on slow motion.

Clover even freed many of the slaves, and led them to the passages, and out of the camp, crushing any guards that came her way. Especially when one of them tackled her to the ground and broke one of her nails. She went berserk, kicking and punching all those horrid people. "No one messes with my mani!" she growled.

…

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Akhenaten were at this moment on their way to The Supreme King's camp to participate in the fight. The camp was not too far away, so they would've have arrived shortly.

Still, Sabrina couldn't help but shake this sick feeling that someone she loved was in trouble. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

but there was trouble ahead.

The Commander had been sent to collect both her, and Akhenaten. "You!" Sabrina growled as she hoped down from her horse. "Princess! No, come back." cried Akhenaten, but Sabrina was insistent this time. "So you wish to enter The Supreme King's camp?" The Commander asked, "Hmm, mm, mm… I shall be please to bring you there… for your execution!"

Sabrina had aided an escape prisoner, and The Supreme King had orders that she and Akhenaten were to be brought back to the camp immediately for execution. "This is your last warning!" The Commander growled, "Surrender immediately or take the consequences right here. My Father, The Supreme King, will be most pleased."

Sabrina felt a cold chill run up her spine at the sound of The Commander's voice, and Akhenaten was surprised to hear him call The Supreme King his father. From what he remembered, The Supreme King never had any children, he never had a true love… and he DEFIANLTY didn't force any women to bare him a child.

…_So how could he have a son?_

Sabrina was losing her patience, and decided to figure out who this guy was once and for all. She focused her Millennium Necklace on The Commander, but strangely her powers weren't able to penetrate through. "Could it be because I hold, THIS!" The commander chuckled as he held up The Millennium Eye, the very one that belonged to Sabrina's father. "What have you done to my father?" she demanded to know, "Where is he?"

The Commander sniggered wickedly, "Poor soul. Met with a grizzly fate in a duel." That told Sabrina quite enough, "I was on my way and ready to duel him myself, and then… I see his current match ended in a draw. Lucky me!"

Sabrina could feel her knees growing weak, and she could feel her stomach churn. "Daddy…?!" she said in a tearful squeak. "No! He…can't… be!"

The Commander enjoyed seeing her twitch and squirm in pain, he couldn't help but laugh at her anguish. "Stop this at once!" growled Akhenaten, "You are hurting her, and the child she carries!"

The Commander's wicked eyes narrowed, "I am the son of The Supreme King, I may do anything I desire to whomever I please." he sneered. "And I believe I shall now make things all the more difficult for her, because I challenge the girl to a duel!"

Sabrina gazed up, "What? A duel?" Then suddenly her sadness evolved into fierceness, and anger. This was a chance for her to avenge her father, and hopefully find a way to get him back. "I accept!" she declared as she got to her feet.

"Princess!" cried Akhenaten, "I beg you not to do this. Your child may not withstand the forces."

Sabrina was aware of that, but she was strong, as well as strong hearted. She was doing this FOR the baby, and she promised she was going to fulfill that image she once saw, about her and I being reunited, and our baby boy being born.

Akhenaten could see there was no talking her out of it, but he had, before, witnessed The Commander's dueling skills, and tried to warn Sabrina. "Ah, ah, ah… I said for you to hold your tongue." The Commander warned, "If you so much as mutter a word of my power and skills, I guarantee your fate will be far worse than the girl!"

Sabrina assured Akhenaten she would be okay, especially since The Commander allowed one bit of fairness, that neither of them was permitted to use their Millennium Items to cheat. "Agreed!" Sabrina said. Then the field was set, and the shadowy skies grew darker and more violent than ever. _"…DUEL!!"_


	13. When all becomes clear

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Akhenaten and I raced to The Supreme King's camp as fast as the horses could carry us. With all my might I would save my wife, my father-in-law, and all the other souls that awful man made me hurt while under his control.

Akhenaten still, however, couldn't understand why I seemed so familiar to him, but now was not the time to think of that. He had a few words to say to The Supreme King too. _"Beware…!"_ he thought to himself, _"Nothing will stop me from rescuing my dear Shepsit, and overthrowing you from what you took from me!"_

We arrived at the camp to find it all in a mess. Almost all the slaves were missing, and only a few guards were left standing with all the other lying dead or unconscious. Those who were left standing did not dare to attack me, thinking that I was still under The King's control, and that I had both the Millennium Eye and Necklace. I was too strong to challenge.

Along the way to the main fortress, Akhenaten and I heard the sound of a girl yelling for help. "That voice…" I peeped. "I'd recognize it anywhere." We both followed the sound of the voice to a small pile of rubble. We tossed aside all the rocks and wooden planks. "Mandy!" I cried.

"Ah? Mykan…?" Mandy grunted. "Well it's about time. You sure took your sweet pace."

Akhenaten thought that was very rude of her to save that to her rescuers, but I assured Akhenaten that Mandy was naturally rude and snobby, and to excuse her. "Where are the others?" I asked.

Mandy looked ashamed and horrified for the first time, obviously something really bad had happened, and since she wouldn't tell me what it was I used The Necklace to gaze into the recent past, and what I saw horrified me to near death!

Clover, Sam, and Alex challenged the Supreme King to a three on one duel, and they… LOST! This could only mean that they were sent to the… Shadow Realm! Just like everyone else. "Girls…!" I peeped very softly. "It can't be…"

…

The Spies found themselves walking in a dreadful frightening place, one that Alex remembered all too well. "Aw, man…!" she cried. "Not this horrible place again!"

Clover, and Sam already concluded that they were in the Shadow Realm. This really freaked them both out, for they had only seen it several times during Shadow Games, but they had never before actually BEEN to the Shadow Realm before, not like Alex had. "Lucky me…" Alex groaned sarcastically. "The experienced explorer."

The girls saw no choice but to wander around together, rather just sit in the same spot. Maybe they could find a way out…? Though that was most unlikely.

…

I clenched my fists very tightly. Saddened and angered at all that had happened. Most of which happened because of me, even though it wasn't my fault and wasn't in control, I still blamed myself.

Then, things got way worse. We all heard the sound of footsteps and chains coming towards us. We all gazed forth and saw HIM! The Supreme King. "I see you've broken free from my mind control." he hissed. "Such a shame. You were such a good son to me."

My eyes narrowed fiercely. "So, you're Supreme King?"

"Yes!" The King growled, "And I trust you remember my slave?" The darkness lifted and we all could see who was in the chains. "Shepsit!" cried Akhenaten. The girl looked up, she looked pretty weak from all the lashings she suffered. "Ak…Akhenaten…!" she cried. "It is you!"

The King let her out of the chains allowing Shepsit to rush into her husband's arms. It didn't matter him. "I had waited for this for many Millennia." He hissed. "Finally, the entire royal family will fall before me all at once."

Mandy blinked once, "Royal family…?" she asked. "These three nobodies?"

"You've lived for many Millennia?" I added. "How's that possible?"

The Supreme King owed us a big explanation. The first and foremost was why he created The Shadow Realm. Not only did that realm grant him mighty evil powers throughout the ages, but it also granted him a slight bit of immortality.

Every soul that was ever sent to the Shadow Realm allowed him to preserve his youth and strength. "You've been living for five-thousand years feeding on other people's souls?" snapped Akhenaten.

The King nodded. "As for the case of you three, it was simple."

The Supreme King once fell in love with Shepsit, but she preferred Akhenaten over him anytime. The King wouldn't stand for this and vowed vengeance against both her, and her husband, THE PHARAOH!

"Pharaoh…?" I asked. "Wait a minute…" I gazed at Akhenaten, "You mean you're the…?"

It was true, Akhenaten was once the brave and powerful Pharaoh who once saved Ancient Egypt from the wrath of the Shadow Games and stopped the Supreme King, and now it was clear for him to see as well. "You… you really are my son!"

Shepsit felt a tear coming to her eye, "My boy… you really are alive!" she cried.

I couldn't speak, or hardly even breathe. Neither could Mandy, yet she spoke for me. "He's… your son?"

The Supreme King answered that for us all. I was indeed born in ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh and his wife were my real Mother and Father. The reason I didn't remember any of this was simple…

During the first ages of the Shadow Wars I was lost among the chaos and destruction. I was just a tiny baby at the time. In a freak mishap, I was captured by the shadows, and frozen for five-thousand years. I had reawakened in the future, and was adopted by Duel academy's top student and his wife, but neither of us had any knowledge of my past or where I had come from.

This was… this was just… beyond words for me. All my life I wondered who I was, and where I came from. This was just… incredible. I was the son of the ancient Pharaoh. "But wait…!" I said. "Why did you brainwash me and claim to be my father?" I asked.

The King simply said it was where I belonged. "You would've been my son had Shepsit chosen me. I simply took what was rightfully mine."

My parents and I felt our anger spiking. "You… you are not human!" Akhenaten grumbled.

"Monster! Demon!" added Shepsit.

I clenched my fists with so much anger, you'd think my fingers would go right through my hand. The one good thing about this though, was since The Supreme King was really five-thousand years old, I didn't have to go easy on him. Destroying him would destroy the Shadow Realm forever, but NOT alter the past which would change the future.

"Supreme King! I challenge you!" I said fiercely.

The King laughed maliciously, "I was hoping you would." he said. "Since you are no longer in my control, you are no longer any use to me!" He was planning to finish me off and then everyone else so not only would he be rid of us all for good, but he would be in possession of all seven Millennium Items.

Already he had four. His own Millennium Scale, and along with the Rod, Puzzle, and Ring that he won from The Spies. "Therefore, I shall challenge both you, and the girl!"

Mandy raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute! Me duel along side with him? Get real. I'm not that desperate."

Of course Mandy would never want to tag-duel along with me, and even though I myself was not too keen with the idea I tried to tell her, "Mandy, we have no choice. We need all the Millennium Items to get home, and we can't get them unless we duel together."

Mandy was as stubborn as ever. "Forget it! I don't need to duel along side you now or ever for anything."

"GRR! You'll just have to trust me this time, Mandy!"

"SILENCE!" The King roared. "I have challenged you both to a duel, and therefore it shall be!" With the sound of his shouting, the three of us were surrounded by a glowing light, and then… we were gone!

"Maykn…!" cried Akhenaten.

"Oh no! No! Not again?" cried Shepsit. "He has taken our son. What can we do?"

The only thing they could do was pray that I would be alright.

…

The Supreme King had taken both Mandy and me into the Shadowy-Skies where were not to be disturbed, and. "This duel promises to be quite an all out brawl." he sniggered.

Mandy knew she was stuck now, "You just keep out of my way!" she snarled at me. It was in vain that I could try and persuade her to listen to me. I had a sneaky feeling that if we didn't work together as a team, we wouldn't stand a chance-- especially as since this was a two on one duel, The King would get to start with 8000 life points while Mandy and I began with 4000 each, and neither of us were permitted to use our Millennium items, or reveal our strategies to one another.

"Break these rules, and you will be cast into the Shadow's instantly!" he growled. "Now, let us begin."

"Whatever!" Mandy shouted. "I've had just about all I can take from you weirdoes."

This was it. The ultimate shadow game was now beginning. _"DUEL!!"_


	14. We're going Home

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

The cheering and celebrating just didn't seem to want to quell, and who could blame it. The greatest evil that ever threaten the ages was finally vanquished and would never again torment any innocent souls. As for our duel monster game back home, now it would be free too. No more shadows. No more evil.

A great big banquet was held in my, and my friend's honor. We would all truly go down in history… that is… if we were too allow it, which we couldn't. That would most likely stir up a little bit of trouble in the future for altering a bit of the past.

Still… we all just enjoyed ourselves. Mandy people were reunited with their loved ones who were enslaved, or previously sent to the shadows. Including Hajji and his Grandfather, the village elder.

Hajji didn't know where to begin to thank me and my friends. He truly owed more than his life for our heroics. Yet many others wished to please me since I was now completely understood to be the long lost Egyptian Prince, The son of The Pharaoh, and his wife, Shepsit.

Shepsit hugged me very warmly, "Son… we are so very proud and grateful of you." she said to me. I hugged her back, "Mother…" I peeped softly. I felt so warm and happy to finally be able to say that word.

My Father congratulated me too. "You have done well, Mykan." He said, "Your courage, and the support of your friends destroyed The Supreme King, and put an end to his evil reign forever. You truly are… The Prince of Egypt."

I stood there feeling… well… just plain and wonderful. Until the spies crashed into me in a big group hug and pecked my cheeks over and over for saving them, and for finally actually doing it.

Sabrina and her father were glad to see me again too, but the moment was a little interrupted by Mandy's impatience. "Uh… excuse me…!" she grunted. "We did what we came for, can we please GET OUT of here and go home already."

That's when we all realized that… it was really time. Still, this was all very big for me. I finally met my mother and father, and finally realized who I was. Could I really just leave them and all that I was born to have.

My mother and father knew what my decision had to be, and they understood completely. "Go in peace my son." said my father. "Your mother and I understand."

It was true, I was born in Ancient Egypt, but this simply just wasn't my time, and not where I was raised. My place was in the future, with my other family, and my friends. It was where I belonged.

I could already feel my heart starting to break, but what made me happy as the fact that I finally found my roots and my parents, and for that, I would never be lost, alone, or anything else bad again.

"Mother… Father… I-" I tried to continue my sentence but I just couldn't finish, and I didn't have to. My parents hugged me one last time, and thanked me for everything. Then… it was time. With all seven Millennium Items in our possession, we could return home, five-thousand years.

Everyone else was already standing at the edge of the village waiting for me. The Spies went on and on about how cool it would be to finally get home, but I seemed to be taking my time as I couldn't stop at every step I took to gaze back at everyone else, and my parents.

Eventually, I finally reached the group. Sabrina held my hand, "Are you alright, dear?" she asked. I nodded, "I'll be all right. Now, let's go."

All Seven of us each held up one of the seven items causing them to flash and flare brightly. It was then that we all were surrounded by tornado of gold light, and POOF… we were gone!

…

We reappeared in our own time; In the castle on the island, at what had to be the exact night that we left, only a few hours before The Supreme King got to us all, Estevan was there on the hall monitor, and he was most happy to see us, as only he, and Jerry, who was also there by tele-com, were practically the only people who knew what happened to us. _"Girls… so glad to see you safe and sound."_

"Not as glad as we are, Jer…" cried Alex

Mandy was still confused by all this, "Just who's that old guy…?" she asked, "You girls mind telling me more about this SPY THING you keep rambling on about?"

The girls sweat-dropped, and the hinted for Jerry to- But Jerry was already one step ahead of them, and then WOOHP! "YEOW…" Mandy fell through the floor where she wa taken to WOOHP to have her memory cleaned, she wouldn't even remember the adventure or the great victory she helped me achieve, which to me was a bit of a shame because were it not for Mandy's help we never would have all triumphed over the evil.

Suddenly a small glow of orange light began to peek through the windows of the castle. The sun was starting to rise, but it was still pretty early in the morning. "Sunrise…" yawned the King, "Time for bed."

"I'm so up for that." Clover said, "I need plenty of sleep to keep me pretty."

"I could use some rest too." added Sam. "Night all…"

We all kept bidding each other Good night, and then walked off to our own rooms, and went to bed. The trauma's and adventures were now all behind us, and what was more interesting… the Millennium Items had lost half their magic. Now they had no more powers of the shadow real, or evil bits and things like that, but just their gentle, harmless powers…

No more shadows… no more evil… for once… we could all be at rest and live our lives in peace. Especially me, as I lay in my master bed next to my beautiful wife. _"Thank you mother, and father…"_ I said in my thoughts. _"It was wonderful to have met you. Even if it was only brief."_

My life, was perfect, and soon to be even more…!


	15. One thing left: It's time!

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

The months went by quickly and summer was just around the corner. Terms would be ending soon and quite a lot had happened. Classes continued. Tests were taken, and duels were done.

The King even finally managed to build Estevan's new Android body to give him new life, and new function just like an almost complete and normal human, but he still had to remain in the computers for a while.

As for Sabrina and I, in eight months time she did it. She had the baby, and on this very bright morning we were all looking down upon the little bundle. Our little son yawned and cooed as he opened his sleepy little eyes and gazed up at everyone. "Aw, Sabrina, he's so cute." Sam gushed as the baby gazed up at her.

Sabrina smiled, as she lay there holding the baby. "He really is." she said softly. I couldn't stop gazing down at my little boy. Erica was really excited. "I'm a big sista…" she cooed. "You are a big sister." Clover agreed.

King Monroe was holding little Misty who was gazing down at her new baby brother, and he smiled up at her, and she smiled back. "What did you guys name him?" asked Sam.

Sabrina and I gazed at each other, and then proclaimed at the same time. _"Koga."_ We named him that because it meant he was appreciated, and it also resembled how much I appreciated life as it was.

"Hey, either name, it's fine by me." Alex said, "Can I hold him now?"

Sabrina passed her the little baby, and everyone awed in passion as Alex held Koga and gently rocked him softly.

…

Then, a few days later, after Sabrina had recovered, there was one final thing to do before term ended for another year. All the graduation matches had passed, and many students passed with perfect scores.

Now, before the final farewell feast, and then all the students would be on the boats and headed home. I had arranged a very special treat for all the staff, students and my family, as well as The Spies.

This was it. This was the time! Clover, Sam, and Alex, my three apprentices, who had long since the day I met them stuck by my side, we are all going to have a three-on-one duel.

It was time to prove who really was the best of the best. Me… or them?

The stadium was packed, and the crowds went wild as I myself entered the field through one end, and the girls came through from the other end. We approached the main duel stand like soldiers marching into battle.

Though the crowds were cheering and rooting for us all, deep down hey all had butterflies in their stomachs. This was going to be one duel to remember. True, we had dueled many times before in the past, but never like this… and not to mention never three against one, and for a test of such extreme values.

We didn't stop walking, or even look at each other until we reached the center of the field and wished each other the best of luck. "You girls… are awesome." I said to them with a brave smile. "I wouldn't who I am today if it weren't for your help."

The girls smiled back at me, and felt likewise. "You taught us everything we know Mykan." said Sam, "And you helped us a lot too."

Alex nodded in agreement. "We all love you like the brother we each always wanted but never had, and that makes it all worth the biggest wild in the world."

Clover didn't know what to say. There were a million things she could have said, but finally she realized the best thing to say was. "We can wait until after the show to hug and smooch, we got a duel to play."

The crowd seemed to agree with her, as did the rest of us. So we took our places at opposite ends of the duel field, and prepared our decks and duel disks.

Up in a perfect box-view seat, my family sat there. Baby Koga in the playpen playing with little Misty, while Erica was outside it playing pee-a-boo with them. Estevan was on his computer screen, and Sabrina felt really nervous. "Don't worry, honey, this isn't anything dangerous… it's just a friendly match." her father said.

"I know…" Sabrina spoke softly. "I just can't believe this is happening. I'm so… nervous, yet excited."

Estevan knew how she felt. He was going to be getting his new body in a few days and be normal again… well almost. _"Trust me, sis… if we could get through all the evil we've ever faced, the this should be a snap."_

Sabrina smiled at her brother, and then gazed down when she felt Erica pulling on her grown. "Mommy… Mommy…" she cooed holding up the party-popper thing to start the match.

Sabrina knelt down, and took the popper, and pecker our daughter on her little head before proceeding to the edge of the box. She did her speech, and her announcements, wished the best luck to us all. I gazed up and my wife and smiled at her. She blew me a kiss, and then finally she pulled the popper, "Let the match… BEGIN!"

The disks were ready, and the life points were set. I started with 12000, while The Spies would start with 4000 each. _"…DUEL!"_ we shouted.


End file.
